digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Xros Digimon
Xros level Should we use this category for the Xros Wars level category on the Reference Book and Crusader/Heroes? Lanate (talk) 07:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. 23:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Still sure. 20:32, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :::I was about to ask, since I noticed they're listed as "Xros" in the Reference Book. I figure that means we should add it to Digimon like Shoutmon, Dorulumon etc? just gonna double check before I do any edits.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:52, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Also, should "Xros" replace "None" entirely? or just as a ref note. Was "None" every officially used, or was "none" assumed and they then got listed as "Xros"? for the Reference book and others?Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:54, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::None was officially used in the Reference Book, and still is on many of the Re cards. 02:12, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Is it still used, or was it replaced with "Xros"? I feel like they decided to make the new level of "Xros" for those guys and it's kinda like Hybrid, how everything falls under it. I like that idea better than "no level" since they're listed as having the "Xros" level. Maybe just for the ones actually in the RB? cuz as I recall, the RB is what is used for the "main canon" and if that's the case, would over rides some cards? as well as the more recent updates retconning old ones? cuz like I said, Shoutmon and friends are listed as the "Xros level" (well, Google translate does it as "Cross (Xros) Wars level". As for adding the catergories, I figure that's fine for anything listed with it in the RB? though I dunno how to find the full list of Xros people on there. So yeah, my opinion, though not mattering much, is that it seems they retconned "none" away and now "xros" is the level.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:43, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::::The Xros Wars "level" is more to denote Digimon from the Fusion era than it is an actual Level. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:37, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough, though my opinion is still to use it as a new level in the level box etc but I'm not an admin or anything. Still want it added to XW Digimon listed in the RB?Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:54, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I can support it being the new DRB level, given that the profiles do put it in the Level field on the individual pages. "Xros" as the localization via Heroes!, so that will need to be added to the digivolution/creature pages. Still need input from Lanate, Chimera, G-Santos, and Charles. "None" would still be retained, covered in a ref cite -- although if consensus is that the profiles were thoroughly retconned (we'll need to check what we did with Magnamon for precedence), then we'll have to go through and verify non-DRB sources for "None" for each affected species. 14:48, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm going back to ambivalence bordering on "yes" but only for those species who appear in DRB. We would also need to decide if "Xros Digimon" and "Xros Wars Digimon" are the same; Xros Digimon in Masters are Digimon who are the result of a DigiXros, like Jogress is the level for Digimon who are the result of Jogress Evolution. Lanate (talk) 02:15, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::I'd say the ones in the reference book would be fine for now, since they're count for being sourced as that level. Is Shoutmon X2 the only one from Masters? I think X3 was as well. There aren't many from Masters, so it's likely find to include them. Also, aren't X2 and X3 in the DRB anyway?Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:24, May 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Do we have any way to confirm what Crusader called those levels? 12:45, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't think anything first-party exists any more. The wikis I've looked at placed them at "None" while the localized game uses "Xros Wars". Lanate (talk) 02:52, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay, so it sounds like I misremembered what Heroes! did. Does anything use "Xros", then? 14:03, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::Digimon Masters. Lanate (talk) 03:54, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm leaning more towards to say "No". Surely some media used this level as XW (Collectors, Crusader if I recall correctly), but to indicate that they don't share a specific level. Most of the other media just leave their level as "-", same with the Attribute. And there's Next Order in which Shoutmon claims to be feom the "Level Xros Wars", but I see this more like a gimmick. It would be the same as saying Gatchmon: Level: Appmon. or Rosemon X: Level: X-Antibody. I think "Xros Wars" Digimon is something more descriptive than an actual level per se. Also, there are also some other Digimon without a specific level that don't belong to the XW era like Lucemon Larva, while others that were highly featured during this generation and have an determined level, like Bastemon, so all in all my point is that it would be problematic.--Charles.929 (talk) 23:24, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Eh not really. Not all Mons from Fusion had no level, Beastmon was just never mentioned as an Ultimate level and was of course, Ultimate level. Lucemon Larve wouldn't be referred to as the "Xros" level. Whilst Shoutmon did make a joke saying he was "Shoutmon level", in game, he was actually a Rookie level Digimon which was also stated by Kouta and others, hence him saying "why are you calling me a Rookie? I'm Shoutmon level! but in actuality, he was Rookie. This is just for Digimon in the Reference Book that have been listed as "Xros Wars" level, so Beastmon and Lucemon Larva don't qualify under that, anything outside the DRB would be left without a level, until in the book. Plus a few Digimon WERE given levels in the Fusion era, such as Shademon and Luminamon, so not all Digimon lacked levels.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:32, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :If the fiction explicitly states something has a specific level, then it has that level. By that measure, if the refbook explicitly states "this digimon's level is xros wars", as it has done within the profiles themselves, then the wiki needs to reflect that. The question is whether we call it "Xros Wars" or just "Xros". 16:19, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Masters came before Heroes, right? would that mean that it would be Xros due to coming first?Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:29, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :::No, that's for species names. For mechanical terms, I believe we keep up with the latest translation (i.e., why we're using "Ultra" instead of the original localization, "Super Ultimate"). 18:21, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Going with what's listed on the Digimon Masters Wikia, Xros is listed under "form" https://dmowiki.com/Shoutmon_X3 which is where "Rookie" is under Shoutmon https://dmowiki.com/Shoutmon but also something like https://dmowiki.com/Agumon so it seems to be treating "Xros" as a level. Shakkoumon is also stated to be "Jogress" level stemming from it being "Jogress" on Masters as well. https://dmowiki.com/Shakkoumon_(Jogress) all signs point towards them using both ros and Jogress as a level here and Shakkoumon is listed as "treated as Jogress level" on his page alread on our wiki here (same for Omnimon) so Masters has both as levels. IDK if you also want to include "Jogress" as a level or not but maybe not, as it only covers two dudes. Xros however covers a lot more than that. The phone game doesn't appear to exist any more, so perhaps Masters should be used.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:46, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::Two levels: Xros would be for Masters, Xros Wars for Heroes! and DRB. Lanate (talk) 02:38, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::We can't take DMO wiki as an absolute source, we need to verify with the official site or the game itself. 14:42, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Okay so I asked around on the Masters English forums, the Xros Digimon are only available in Korea. I figure this means we should ignore it, since they were never avaialble for English players. The Masters Wikia does also state "only available in KDMO", which I guess means "Korean Digimon Masters Online". They're not in the English version... yet. So that leaves the Reference Book and... Heroes? did Heroes give them levels?Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:43, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I was provided with the following: https://i.gyazo.com/24d82b0064755b19ddf88f3963f78381.png https://i.gyazo.com/2a392cea6dd36a4963d2cbdd9eca9d54.png , which is the two Digimon in Masters. They also sent me pics for Shoutmon and the other two but they're under the standard levels.Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:58, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Korean version of Masters uses 크로스체, which is Xros. I honestly believe they should be separate because Masters's Xros is the result of a DigiFuse and Xros Wars is different. Lanate (talk) 02:03, June 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm, I personally think that since this is an English Wikia and that the Xros mons aren't available in English, we should just go with what HAS been used in English, which is Xros Wars, is it not? it also allows it to be different from Xros from Masters. Seems simple enough.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:46, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :So we going with it? I feel like if we don't make a choice soon, we'll have another nothing is done for 2 years like the name thing againMarcusbwfc (talk) 18:55, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::If we go with it, you can edit one Mon as an example and I can do the restMarcusbwfc (talk) 18:55, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :::"Xros Wars" is what the DRB states, so I think it's fair to have it separated from the Xros of Masters. We also do a consensus in here for the level to be used for DRB "Xros Wars" Digimon. I'm more than happy to edit most, if not all of them, to be "Xros Wars" level if the decision is made to go with it. English Next Order refers to "No Level" as "unknown", however that is for "No level", rather than "Xros Wars" level. So yeah, "Xros" for Masters, "Xros Wars" for the DRB.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:14, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Heroes uses "Xros Wars". It pisses me off, but it is what it is. 21:51, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::For Digimon under "None?" what if we do what has been done for Ultra, and refer to it as the most recent - which is "Unknown" from Next Order? here is a pic of OmniShoutmon from the Japanese Next Order, which was referred to as the "Unknown" level in the dub (I believe it's the box above the 33G. NO also had it act as a Champion equivalent, as you were able to feed it digivolution items to get to Ulitmate etc, but that's because only OmniShoutmon and Arresterdrmon had it, I figure it wouldn't work the same if say, it was a Bagramon instead) https://i.imgur.com/ziXPA6k.jpg that way, we can use "Xros Wars" for the DRB Digimon referred to as the "Xros Wars" level, whilst still retaining the "No level" (now if this Japanese pic says "Unknown", then lol. In that instance, I figure it'd be best to just stick with "Xros Wars" and "None", due to the two "Xros Wars". Since Masters isn't relaeased in Japanese though, we could treat Masters "Xros" as "None" and DRB book as "Xros Wars". EDIT: I ran the picture through Google transalte and it does appear to be "Unknown" in Japanese as well. Uh oh. Maybe just treat "none" as "none" still, so we can use "Xros Wars" from the DRB.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:27, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I think Ultra was used because "Super Ultimate" only ever appeared on a Bandai of Asia card. 23:11, September 4, 2018 (UTC)